


Thinking of You

by fightableomo



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Trinyvale
Genre: Demisexuality, F/M, Femdom, Instagram Influencers, Masturbation, NSFW, Voyeurism, implied cam show, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jens gets off for the first time since he can remember,





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, do NOT check out the rest of my works, this is the most vanilla thing i've written so do NOT expect more of this nice stuff

Jens stepped into the apartment, appreciating the rare quiet that greeted him, but at the same time resented it. While he was busy working the others had no doubt gone off somewhere cool without him, and likely no one but his brother wanted him there.

He sighed heavily and walked to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door as was protocol. He might have been alone for the moment, but he wanted to retain his privacy when the others did get back. 

He pulled out his phone and sat on his bed as he started to scroll through his instagram feed. And there it was, clasp.co’s latest post featuring a picture of Nyak and a DJ, both of which were properly tagged. 

Feeling a pang of loneliness, he decided to read the comments, as if that would make him feel any better. Naturally, there was his brother promoting his own account, and several people talking about how Nyak himself was attractive. 

Jens sighed and put his phone away, that sort of empty, unloved feeling growing in his chest. Well, there was only one thing to do when you get lonely. His father HAD always said that love and loneliness were only emotions born of lust. 

But, masturbating, or at least attempting to never really did Jens any good. Still, he’d try, hoping that maybe eventually he’d feel aroused rather than lonely. And hey, even if he didn’t get off, his loneliness would be replaced with a sense of self deprecation for having no sex drive.

So, he undid his faded grey jeans and put a hand down on top of his boxer briefs, just palming himself for a bit, trying to get any sense of arousal. It wasn’t doing much, so he pulled out his phone, fumbled a bit before bringing up a salacious video, still just trying to get it up. 

He made it through the foreplay unaffected, and eventually got to the actual sex, only to be grossed out by the actors and their throaty moans. Still, he tried to push through it as he played with his limp dick. Before the porno could go much further, a message popped up from Onyx. 

Pulling his hands out of his pants, he decided to look at it. It was a picture of her, with the simple caption: ‘Headed home w the gang. Are you off work yet???? Missed you tonight!’ Attached was a picture of her looking giddy and a bit tipsy as he black lipstick had been smeared, some of her eyeliner was blurred and the picture was out of focus. 

Despite all these imperfections, Jens couldn’t help but feel she was pretty, even with her pock marked skin, she was gorgeous, or at least she had become so over the year they knew each other. 

Another thought popped into his head at seeing a picture of Onyx. Maybe if she’d been the one in the video, he wouldn’t be so limp. 

And just like that, his hand slipped back down his pants, resting over his underwear. He could just imagine Onyx moaning softly, trying to hold back her pleasure. And of course she was perfectly made up in his mental image, but that’d change, her hair would become messed up and her makeup messed up with sloppy makeouts. She’d look human, real, unlike those plastic girls in the videos. 

Finally, his dick grew firm under his touch, and little by little, became rock hard. His own breathing was choppy as his thrust his hips into his hand, looking for pressure. It wasn’t enough, and would eventually frustrate him. 

He pulled himself fully out of his briefs and started to run his hand up and down the shaft as once again, he turned on his phone, and it a few quick taps got back to the picture of Onyx. With her face in view, he stifled a groan as he continued to rub one out. 

As he panted, the door to his room opened to reveal Onyx Lumiere, the very girl he was whacking his weed to.

In an instant, Jens stopped and pulled his hand away from his penis and tried to pull the covers over him. But, he was lying on top of them, and was only able to get a corner of the blankets over his now raging erection. 

Blood rushed to his face much like it did to his groin as he sat up more only to hunch over and shove a hand between his legs to try and hide the painful hardness he was realizing now was only getting harder at the thought of being caught by Onyx.

The woman closed the door behind her and smirked, hier black lipstick fading around the corners and inner edges. “Oh, what do we have here? THE Jens Lyndelle masturbating? I was beginning to think you were a robot. Never had a girl or gal over, never had a box of tissues sitting in here. What changed?”

Her heavily accented voice hung in the air as she stepped closer to the bed. 

Jens swallowed hard as he curled in on himself more, his face aflame. “Can you get out?”

“No, I am too curious. Tell me, who was it that broke Jens Lyndelle’s self control.”

“None of your business, get out.”

She moved closer still, “Ah, but I think it IS my business, if you ever want me to properly tag you in a post.”

That was the one thing he wanted. And she must have seen that in his eyes or soft whine, because her smile just grew. 

“You want that. Don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. She climbed up on the bed, straddling his lap, just barely keeping her weight off his legs as she leaned forward, letting Jens smell the cheap wine on her breath. 

“Show me how bad you want it.”

He let out a shaky breath, a shiver running down his back, “I— what do you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean.” She put a hand on his chest and ran it down the front of his shirt, letting her manicured fingers come to rest just at the hem of the blanket covering his dick. “Finish for me.”

His dick twitched at the proximity of Onyx’s hand. “I. I can’t, I’m not going to.”

“Oh? You won’t finish for me?” She pulled out her phone, and tapped a few unseen things, “Maybe you’ll finish for my followers. I’ll tag you in my story after this live stream.”

That, if anything, forced more color to his face. 

“You are NOT live streaming this.”

“Oh, but I am. Come on, jenslyndelleofficial, give the people a show. You’re a performer, you can do it.”

He averted his gaze from the small camera lens, but did inch his hand towards his dick. He slipped his slender fingers beneath the blanket and started to stroke again. It wasn’t that hard to get it back up. 

With his movement, he pushed aside the blanket and started stroking in earnest. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes closed as he panted softly. 

“That won’t do,” the cold touch of Onyx’s hand on his cheek jolted him out of his fantasy of internet fame. 

His movements slowed as he shot her a half confused look. She just smiled. “Look me in the eyes when you’re playing with yourself. And share your pretty voice with the people.”

He groaned softly, halfheartedly stroking his dick, “I don’t want them to hear.”

“Nyak’s still out with the others. Be as loud as you want.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“You can.” She leaned in closer, the phone still pointed at him as he drew nearer, near enough to breath softly into his ear, “Moan. For me.”

And he did. Feeling her breath on his ear coupled with those words, a moan escaped him, still it was low and quiet.

But, he continued to let himself moan with pleasure as his hand picked up speed. His hips bucked, no doubt jostling Onyx as well as her phone. 

She leaned back to get a better shot, but kept a hand on his face, running her thumb over his bottom lip. “Now, come for me.”

And he did. It took longer than just a few seconds after her command, but he did reach his climax. Her lowered voice, coupled with her straddling him while he was already fantasizing about her lead to an inevitable outcome. Him cumming with a groan that died into a hitched breath. Sloppy strings of semen pumped out of him for a minute, and the muscles in his body relaxed. 

Onyx just smiled at him, “Good boy.” She leaned forward again and kissed his cheek before getting off of him and off the bed. With few words, she left him to deal with the aftermath.

He could clean the jizz off his chest later, but at the moment, he was just concerned with checking instagram to see if he’d been tagged or if people were talking about his performance. 

He didn’t find anything of a sexual nature, but did see one more post from the club, with him finally tagged with the sentiment that they wished he was there instead of working.


End file.
